Within this specification long cargo is defined to be cargo having a length substantially exceeding the bed on a pickup truck. It is difficult to carry long cargo on a pickup truck without using a rack, which enables the long cargo, when loaded, to extend over the cab of the truck. Most individuals only need to carry long cargo such as a canoe or a ladder, infrequently. An unused rack which projects above the truck is generally considered detrimental in appearance. Yet when the rack is needed convenience is demanded. One of the solutions to this problem is a rack which can be raised from a storage position within the bed of the truck. However, this solution is complicated by the fact that the height above the truck to which the rack must be raised, generally exceeds the depth of the box in the truck. Additionally, storage of a bulky rack in the truck box is generally space consuming, and substantially limits available capacity therein.
This invention discloses an elevating cargo support assembly which due to a unique mechanism, may be raised from a storage position which is generally level with a top side portion of the bed box. In the storage position the elevating cargo support assembly generally does not project above the bed box; it is generally not visible. Neither does the elevating cargo support assembly obstruct the space within the bed box while in the storage position. Due to its inherent design the rack assembly universally fits trucks having varying widths of bed boxes. It may be conveniently shifted between its storage and in-use position.